Kara: El Sendero de la Nada
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Ranma y Akane enfrentan una nueva amenaza que les obligará a aceptar sus sentimientos antes de que ocurra algo terrible. Esta vez, no es un simple juego; esta vez, el rival no admite tregua y, quizá, Ranma no sea lo suficientemente fuerte...
1. Introducción histórica

_**Los Samuráis fueron la clase guerrera que gobernó el Japón durante 1400 y 1500.**_

_**Surgidos de las diferentes provincias del País del Sol Naciente, fueron conocidos también como 'Bushi'.**_

_**Eran hombres que tenían como único modo de vida el 'Bushido'. Honestos y de total confianza. Vivían vidas frugales; sin interés por la riqueza y cosas materiales, pero con gran veneración por el orgullo y honor. Grandes jinetes, luchadores, expertos en las artes marciales, exhibían notable habilidad con el arco y la espada.**_

_**Eran hombres leales al Emperador y a su Daimyo. Hombres de valor verdadero que luchaban solos, uno contra otro, invocando en cada batalla el nombre de su familia, rango y hazañas, buscando a un oponente similar para librar una lucha justa.**_

_**No temían a la muerte. Entablaban combate sin importar cuales fueran las dificultades. Muriendo en la guerra honraban a su familia y a su señor.**_

_**En 1600 llegó el tiempo de la unificación, y las luchas en Japón cesaron.**_

_**Entonces, avanzado el final de la era Tokugawa, en los últimos de 1700, Japón comenzó a moverse hacia una vida mas modernizada, mas "Occidental". Los samuráis y su modo de vida fueron oficialmente abolidos en los primeros años de 1870.**_

_**Sin embargo, no fueron olvidados del todo...**_

_**A través de las décadas han surgido organizaciones clandestinas cuya única misión es resguardar y perpetuar el sagrado conocimiento confiado a los practicantes del arte de la guerra.**_

_**Dichas sociedades, denominadas "Clanes" por la sabiduría popular, reclutan, incluso contra su voluntad, a aquellos exponentes del arte que tienen el talento suficiente para emprender el difícil camino del Verdadero Guerrero, enfrentándolos de pronto a un destino que nunca imaginaron y que tampoco desearon.**_

_**Esta, es la historia de uno de esos hombres...**_


	2. El silencio en la Sala de la Espada

─ Un buen haiku debería tener alma en principio, Dâo-sama. Sin embargo, tú pareces obviar ese ingrediente tan importante en favor de la rítmica. Ayudaría también, que no abusaras del lamento.

Dâo miró a Akara, tan bella como el amanecer asomando sobre la Colina del Khan, tan pacífica como el ulular del viento entre las ramas del bambú, tan serena y transparente como el rocío matutino sobre la hiedra del muro occidental del Templo del Sendero Perdido. Habían sido muchos los años pasados en su compañía como para no saber que la mujer intentaba decirle algo importante. Nadie, excepto ella, osaba interrumpir jamás su meditación en la Sala de la Espada. Ningún guerrero de la Flor de Loto era capaz de enfrentar su furia, salvo la más débil de ellos: la Maestra de la Técnica del Silencio que Destruye.

Transcurrían ya veinticuatro años desde aquélla noche en que le perdonara la vida y la convirtiera en una Flor de Loto, en su compañera. No había sido por misericordia, ciertamente; tampoco por atracción, pese a su belleza incomparable; y mucho menos debido a sus habilidades guerreras, de las que nada sabía en aquel entonces; sino porque necesitaba a su lado una persona que le ayudase a consumir el tiempo restante hasta la hora de la venganza. Alguien cuya lealtad fuera por completo suya y no condicionada a las Flores de Loto.

El odio había sido un camino recorrido por él tantas veces, que ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta exacta de ellas. Al principio había cegado todas sus emociones, amenazando arrancarlo del mundo; después, poco a poco, conforme el tiempo transcurría inexorable y su cautiverio se consolidaba, se había convertido en su motivo. Un motivo tan poderoso que, inexplicablemente, había sido desechado en algún momento para emprender la búsqueda del Vacío.

Bien empleado estaba aquel añejo proverbio acerca del tiempo y el olvido; porque él estaba cerca de olvidar y el pasado por fin comenzaba a quedarse atrás, agobiado por el cansancio del desconocimiento. Buen haiku también aquel que identificaba sabiamente la ceguera del alma como fuente de paz.

─No soy un buen maestro ─reconoció en voz alta, depositando en ella su mirada impasible─. Y creo que jamás podré realizar debidamente un haiku, Akara-san. Ocurre sólo que, el día de hoy, el silencio es demasiado ruidoso como para disfrutarlo.

Ante la última frase la mujer sonrió con cierta ironía. El guerrero no dudó que ella conociera perfectamente lo que provocaba el ruido dentro de su alma. Ninguna excepto ella podía saberlo, porque sólo esa guerrera silenciosa sabía la verdad respecto a su pasado; ese pasado que se negaba a morir y que había matado poco a poco su escencia, haciéndole sumergirse en El Vacío hasta profundidades donde ninguna Flor de Loto había llegado antes en la añeja y honrosa historia del Clan.

Años atrás él había jurado, incentivado por las palabras de Ryoka Danku, que llegaría el día en que sería la más poderosa Flor de Loto que hubiera nacido nunca. No obstante, ni siquiera en aquel entonces había sido El Vacío su objetivo, sino la aniquilación total del Clan que sembrara la desgracia en su futuro. Un futuro que ya no existía más; borrado para siempre por el Sendero de la Nada.

Akara no dudaba que Dâo había cumplido ese día a cabalidad su juramento. Ella había sido quien encendiera esa tarde las doce piras funerarias donde los cuerpos de los implicados en su captura recibían la crepitante caricia del fuego: el único homenaje que había permitido el nuevo Daimyo a quienes considerara en silencio, por más de dos décadas, sus enemigos. Sin embargo, aún faltaban un enemigo y una pira más; no obstante, era ella la única que conocía tal revelación, guardada en su privilegiada memoria desde hacía veinticuatro años.

─No eres un maestro del haiku, Dâo-sama, pero ahora eres Daimyo de las Flores de Loto y el destino es sabio. Ninguno merece más ese honor que tú. Has dado más al Vacío que ninguno de nosotros.

─Bien sabes que para mí eso no representa ningún honor, sino una afrenta que requiere que ponga fin a mi búsqueda. El Vacío me lo arrebató todo antes de siquiera saber yo lo que era. Las Flores de Loto fueron los ladrones de mi alma y resulta que ahora soy quien debe conducirlos por el Sendero de la Nada. Extraña ironía de los kamis, Akara-san, e insensata también. El destino es un bufón que juega con fichas marcadas.

─Yo no pienso que debas verlo como una ironía, Dâo-sama, sino como la oportunidad que el destino te otorga para recorrer, por primera vez desde aquel lejano día en que te convertiste en una Flor de Loto, el camino de regreso a tu corazón.

─Mi corazón murió hace mucho tiempo, Akara-san. Ya no existe manera de volverlo a la vida. Bien sabes que no fue mi voluntad la que me convirtió en una Flor de Loto, sino la impotencia del incompetente. No obstante, no puedo desandar el Sendero de la Nada, como tampoco puedo renunciar a la búsqueda del Vacío.

Ante sus palabras una nueva sonrisa floreció en los labios femeninos. Akara-san conocía a la perfección la razón para que él hablara de esa forma tan desconsolada.

Años atrás, finalizado su único enfrentamiento contra él, había escuchado de sus reticentes labios la historia de su pasado; una historia que sólo ella conocía y que le había mantenido atada a él de una forma más efectiva que ninguna emoción. El pasado compartido era un lazo indestructible, tal y como rezaba el proverbio. Esa circunstancia también había sellado su destino y había condenado su alma de mujer a una lenta agonía, esperando por un milagro que jamás ocurriría; porque la pasión y la completa existencia de Dâo-sama pertenecían a una desconocida y ella, pese a llevar su nombre ante los demás miembros del Clan, jamás había gozado de ninguna intimidad con él, ni recibido la bendición de su descendencia.

─Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo en esa materia, Dâo-sama. Sobre todo porque la razón a la que entregaste tu corazón sigue viva, y esperándote.

─No puedes asegurarlo, Akara-san.

─Lo único que sé, Dâo-sama, es que si tu corazón hubiera venido contigo a las Flores de Loto, no estarías aquí ahora; ni yo sería hiedra marchita. Es por eso, que la única explicación que he encontrado en mis innumerables noches de soledad, es que te dejaste tu corazón a buen resguardo, en manos de la única persona que podía conservarlo vivo en medio de la tragedia.

─No creo en tus palabras ─la voz masculina sonó dura, con la implícita orden de abandonar la cuestión en favor de asuntos menos personales; sin embargo, Akara conocía su misión y no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar.

─Pues deberías ─afirmó con seguridad, su mirada de noche fija en la mirada de tormentoso cielo de aquel que había llegado a considerar la razón de su vida. Ilusiones vanas, esperanzas truncadas por la ineludible realidad de veinticuatro años a su lado, sin ser algo distinto que un recipiente para su odio─. Si tu corazón hubiera muerto y El Vacío estuviera contigo de forma absoluta, no estarías aquí esta noche en particular, creando haiku sin alma y escuchando el perturbador ruido del silencio, Dâo-sama. Es la duda la que hace crecer la sozobra en tu interior, no tus acciones.

─Hablas con atrevimiento, Akara-san. Te recuerdo que ahora tu sinceridad podría no ser bienvenida.

─Con gusto daré la vida por mi sinceridad, Dâo-sama ─afirmó ella en tono solemne─. Pero antes, me gustaría que respondieras a una sola pregunta...

─No recobraré ese nombre, aunque lo haya prometido, Akara-san; ni siquiera por ella o por el juramento de venganza que pesa sobre mis hombros, alterando mi unión con el Vacío. El Vacío es más importante que cualquier otra cosa y sólo Dâo es quien ha sido capaz de avanzar por el Sendero de la Nada. Luego, debo ser Dâo por la eternidad y no alguien más ─fue la inmediata respuesta del nuevo Daimyo, pese a que la pregunta ni siquiera había sido formulada.

Akara le miró, convencida de que el Daimyo se estaba engañando a sí mismo más que a ella o a los otros. Él siempre había sido igual; pese al honor concedido por Ryoka Danku y la rabia que crecía implacable dentro de él, su escencia jamás había dejado de existir bajo la identidad de Dâo. Akara sabía también, que la razón de su negativa estribaba en la convicción que él tenía de dejar atrás el pasado para proteger lo que seguía considerando suyo: la mujer que veinticuatro años de odio y muerte no habían conseguido expulsar de sus entrañas.

─Entonces concédeme un último favor, Dâo-sama.

─Lo que pidas, Akara-san. Me has servido bien, y has sido una leal esposa, digna de ser honrada ahora como la mujer al lado del Daimyo.

─Permíteme entregar mi espíritu al Vacío esta noche ─anunció sin emoción; ningún pesar o arrepentimiento haciendo eco en su interior o en la voz que surgía de su garganta. Esa noche era la última que los kamis habían fijado para su estancia en el mundo, lo sabía porque su hora le había sido anunciada veinticuatro años atrás.

─Akara-san... ─el tono llevaba implícita una súplica; algo extraño en un guerrero que era reconocido entre Los Clanes por su inclemencia y su orgullo desproporcionado. Sin embargo, Akara no soñó en ser importante para él excepto por una sola razón: era ella el último vestigio que Dâo-sama conservaba de ese pasado que se negaba a ofrendar al Vacío.

─He tenido una visión cuando tu espada golpeó la mía aquélla primera vez ─se apresuró a explicar ella, conteniendo la negativa que presumiblemente estaba por pronunciar el Daimyo, revelando un secreto callado por veinticuatro años, la verdad que hacía de ella también un enemigo─: un tallo de loto blanco que hunde su raíz en un estanque de sangre; ese tallo se divide para dar origen a dos flores idénticas.

─Akara-san...─el tono cambió a sorpresa. Y Akara fue testigo de cómo una silenciosa y poderosa ira comenzó a transformar la mirada masculina, a medida que la mente del Daimyo encontraba la explicación para esa sentencia.

─Es verdad lo que piensas, Dâo-sama: el destino te ha regalado descendencia que no ha brotado de mí. A partir de hoy, sólo seré un estorbo para los designios de los kamis. Es justo que me concedas partir con honor. Si te he servido bien, como has dicho, sé mi kaishaku y acompáñame en el tránsito final. No existe nada más precioso que me puedas conceder.

─Hoy es el día que lamento haberte traído a las Flores de Loto ─expresó el Daimyo con voz lúgubre; controlando la turbación por su inesperado anuncio, concentrado en el asunto primordial: su petición de asistirla en el suicidio ritual─. Si hubiese permitido que mi hoja cortara tu garganta al menos estarías en el Vacío desde entonces. O quizás lo mejor hubiese sido que tu Silencio que Destruye tuviera éxito y acabara conmigo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones habría sido preferible sobre lo que ahora exiges, Akara-san: me pides que te envíe al Vacío, al que sólo podrás ofrendar tu destino truncado por mi soberbia; me condenas también a la venganza insatisfecha y al tormento de conocer que el futuro es algo fuera de mi alcance.

─Mi destino era permanecer a tu sombra, Ranma Saotome ─ella lo miró desafiante, utilizando el nombre que había sido necesario que ambos olvidaran para conservar la vida─. Y, por sobre todo, mi misión primordial, misma que hoy he cumplido a cabalidad, era salvar tus recuerdos. No lo olvides: no me trajiste a las Flores de Loto por tu voluntad, porque en realidad fui yo quien te orilló a hacerlo. Esa fue la misión que Daimyo Dankura designó para mí desde el mismo instante en que tu existencia fue conocida por Las Flores de Loto.

─Entonces... ─el hombre la miró, asombrado hasta lo imposible, comprendiendo por fin el último conocimiento que ella se estaba empeñando en transmitirle.

─Ese, Daimyo Dâo, es en realidad mi verdadero Silencio que Destruye. Tú has vencido; porque mi Silencio jamás contaminó tus recuerdos, y todavía esos recuerdos son más poderosos que tu juramento. Daimyo Dankura confiaba en que saldrías triunfador de esta prueba; es bueno ver que no le decepcionaste. Es bueno ver que conservas tu corazón y que, gracias a eso, la tradición de las Flores de Loto será conducida por un verdadero guerrero del Vacío ¿Comprendes ahora porqué debo partir esta noche? Ahora mi Silencio es tu silencio, Daimyo Dâo. Tu secreto debe morir hoy conmigo para que la deshonra no pueda tocarte; sólo así tu corazón estará verdaderamente a salvo.

─Eres la más digna de las Flores de Loto, Akara-san ─dijo, sus ojos refulgiendo con gratitud, desprovistos por un instante del brillo del asesino sin alma que Dankura y los suyos habían forjado a través de las décadas, con bastante ayuda de los Kyodai─. Agradezco tu compañía y, por sobre todo, tu Silencio.

─Ranma Saotome, recuerda siempre que nada pudo matar a tu corazón y que ahora eres lo suficientemente poderoso para defenderlo. Recupéralo de las manos de quien lo tiene bajo custodia y el Vacío será tuyo por completo ─fue la respuesta de Akara, sus últimas palabras antes de ser enviada al Vacío.

Rasgando el silencio, que esa noche envolvía de muerte la Sala de la Espada, tan sólo se escuchó el único haiku provisto de alma que Daimyo Dâo compuso en toda su existencia:

_**Silencio muere,**_

_**y tras él queda la voz**_

_**que tanto hiere**_.


	3. El Sendero de La Nada: Parte I

_**Hace veintisiete años...**_

El hombre vestía de negro y su indumentaria lo proclamaba como un integrante más de una tribu local que amaba las artes marciales y se distinguía por preferir el manejo de la espada.

A los ojos de cualquier persona común de los alrededores, no era digno de una segunda mirada; sin embargo, si el guía de los manantiales hubiera estado en su puesto en ese momento, se habría inclinado con suma cortesía ante el visitante nada más mirar el grabado en la empuñadura de la katana: no era una estrella truca, sino tres las que lucía; y eso indicaba su importancia, su oficio y su procedencia extranjera.

No había en Jusenkyo, sin embargo, la actividad usual; puesto que la lluvia, que aún caía a torrentes, había propiciado que los manantiales se desbordaran, mezclándose irremediablemente. La magia vencida por la voluntad humana por primera vez en siglos: Jusenkyo era un desastre.

El hombre notó esto enseguida, y también reflexionó que, durante los treinta años que llevaba visitando ese sitio, jamás había escuchado que lloviera alguna vez. Eso lo puso en alerta, despertando todos sus sentidos de guerrero. Sin duda estaba sucediendo algo extraordinario ahí.

La confirmación de sus sospechas no tardó en llegar, de la mano de una oleada de energía residual que lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tornado, casi provocando que cayera al agua; cosa que, bien sabía, debía evitar a cualquier precio.

El rastreador no podía creerlo; así que supuso que todo era una ilusión o quizá un desequilibrio propiciado por la naturaleza mágica del lugar. En todos sus años como guerrero Kyodai jamás se había topado con algo así.

El rastro de energía era de tal magnitud que sólo un guerrero tan poderoso como el propio Daimyo podía haberlo generado. Sin embargo, el Daimyo Kyodai se encontraba en aquel momento en la residencia principal del Clan, celebrando su tercer matrimonio por todo lo alto, así que no podía ser él, y tampoco podía tratarse de una Flor de Loto; dado que ellos solían permanecer ocultos la mayor parte de las veces y controlaban a la perfección las emisiones de energía vital.

Las Flores de Loto eran quienes se encargaban de regular las actividades de Los Clanes y evitar que el mundo descubriera la existencia de éstos. Pensó en ellas tan sólo porque, si existía alguien en el universo que pudiera considerarse más poderoso que el Daimyo Kyodai, ese alguien era el Daimyo Shin, el líder de las Flores de Loto.

La situación, por extraordinaria, requería que él empleara toda su pericia en localizar a la fuente de tal energía. No creía que resultara difícil, puesto que los rastros eran demasiado evidentes y se encontraban residuos dispersos en todo el lugar. Todo parecía indicar que una batalla se estaba desarrollando en las cercanías.

Avanzó con cautela, analizando cada espectro energético con el que se topaba. Se percató de que debía ser por lo menos media docena de personas las que se encontraban cerca de ahí. Podía detectar sin dificultad cinco. No creía que se tratara de un ajuste de cuentas entre Las Amazonas y Los Alas Vivas; ellos habían firmado la paz tiempo atrás y el territorio de los manantiales era considerado zona neutral entre los dos bandos. Además, esa energía le era por completo desconocida.

Abandonando el sendero, avanzó unos quinientos metros por entre las rocas, escalando a mayor altura. Al llegar a la cima de un peñasco se encontró con una escena que no esperaba: distinguió sin problema a tres grupos de personas: el primero de ellos conformado por Kiima y el consejero de Daimyo Saffron; el segundo era un trío de jóvenes guerreros, dos hombres y una mujer, que permanecían observando al último grupo: un joven y el mismísimo Daimyo de los Alas Vivas, enfrentados en singular y desigual combate.

Fue el guerrero el que capturó su atención: la frialdad de su mirada y la energía reunida en torno a él, lista para explotar contra su objetivo, no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que se proponía; no obstante, el gobernante de los Alas Vivas no parecía estar percibiendo correctamente lo que sucedería.

Se preguntó si podría intervenir; pero una mirada a las Alas Vivas y al resto de los presentes lo decidió de lo contrario: no era una situación diplomática, sino una cuestión personal. El gobernante de las Alas Vivas no era un asunto que les interesara a los Kyodai, salvo para solicitar un consejo de cuando en cuando y ordenarle permanecer dentro de los límites de sus dominios. No. Los Kyodai solamente se interesaban por las Flores de Loto. Su única razón sobre la tierra era enviar al Vacío a todos los guerreros bajo el mando del Daimyo Shin, en venganza por el episodio de la Luna Creciente.

Decidido, continuó avanzando hacia la cima de la montaña, analizando la energía que fluía en círculos desde donde se desarrollaba el combate. El corazón del joven guerrero, decidió, sería el que establecería la diferencia. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se dispuso a continuar su camino, lejos de los manantiales, pensando que era una verdadera lástima que los Kyodai no pudieran reclutar a ningún Amazonas.

─Que el Vacío te acompañe ahora y siempre, Kaneie-san ─el saludo a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó, enviando señales de alerta a todo su organismo ¡No podía ser!

─Ryoka Danku ─saludó a su vez, volviéndose para enfrentar al poderoso segundo comandante de las Flores de Loto. Que él, entre todos, estuviera en ese momento en el lugar, confirmaba su suposición de que algo extraordinario ocurría.

─Has viajado desde muy lejos, honorable maestro ─dijo Ryoka Danku con solemnidad y cierta tristeza─. Lamento mucho que tu viaje deba concluir este día.

─Ryoka Danku yo... ─el temor se apoderó instantáneamente del rastreador; porque las palabras del recién llegado sólo podían significar una cosa. No obstante, no moriría sin dar batalla. Resuelto, desenvainó el Pu Dao, rogando a los espíritus de los Kyodai le protegieran en la desigual pelea.


	4. El Sendero de La Nada: Parte II

_**Hace veinticuatro años...**_

El forastero descendió del vagón número tres no bien las puertas se abrieron. Era cerca de mediodía, aunque la luz del sol aparecía apenas esbozada debido a las nubes de tormenta que se arremolinaban cubriendo la ciudad por completo. No era un buen día para arribar a Nerima y así lo comentaron los dos vagabundos que dormían frente a la estación del distrito, que lucía desierta, por completo desprovista del bullicio típico de un inicio de semana.

Transcurridos cuatro minutos exactos, el tren partió, dejando al único pasajero a merced de los elementos; mientras, unos pasos más allá de los rieles, los vagabundos continuaron su descanso, guarecidos al amparo de dos enormes contenedores para basura, obligados por el clima a permanecer bajo el único techo disponible en varias cuadras a la redonda.

El individuo, enfundado en un moderno pantalón de mezclilla con camiseta negra a juego, llevaba consigo tan sólo una pequeña mochila de camping y un estuche de katana labrado. No parecía desconocer el lugar, y tampoco aparentaba estar ansioso por buscar un refugio contra el mal tiempo que comenzaba a manifestarse sobre su cabeza. El trío de viajeros, que aún permanecía en la estación a la espera de su corrida, le miró por un instante y decidió, en igual cantidad de tiempo, que sin duda se trataba de algún aspirante iluso buscando inscribirse en algún dojo del vecindario.

Sin embargo, el visitante no hizo preguntas, ni realizó ningún signo que confirmara sus especulaciones y se limitó a encaminarse hacia el estrecho conjunto de callejuelas que, bordeando el canal, conducían a la parte más antigua de Nerima.

Desde lo alto de un tejado, tres cuadras más allá, la llegada del guerrero fue atisbada por dos ansiosos pares de ojos: un par de ellos dotados de un extraordinario tono violeta; el otro refulgiendo del conocimiento que sólo proporciona una larga vida.

─¿Crees que sea él, abuela? ─preguntó Xian Pu a la anciana matriarca que se encontraba a su lado. La expresión de la chica era inusitadamente seria y pensativa; lejos de la malicia acostumbrada, ahora exhibía tan sólo una profunda preocupación que habría sorprendido al resto de jóvenes guerreros del lugar.

─No podemos saberlo, Xian Pu ─respondió la anciana; igual de consternada que la joven. Ninguna había apartado la mirada del caminante; quien se alejaba en dirección opuesta al sitio donde ellas se encontraban─. El informe que llegó desde la aldea ayer no daba ningún otro detalle del emisario; podría ser una coincidencia ─indicó, aunque su voz reflejó que no creía sus propias palabras.

─¡Es uno de ellos! ─explotó Xian Pu, con inusitada desesperación─. Puedo sentir su energía desde aquí; no es un turista común y corriente, ni tampoco un tonto guerrero en entrenamiento; y también está la katana: lleva la marca de la flor de loto grabada en la empuñadura.

─Es verdad que se trata de un guerrero del Clan de la Flor de Loto ─concedió la anciana─. Pero también es verdad que, de ser así, no está aquí por nosotros.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─preguntó la joven; con la confusión pintada en sus hermosas facciones.

─Bueno, creo que puedes imaginarlo perfectamente ─contestó Khu Lon con sequedad; revelando parte de la verdad que había ocultado a Xian Pu el día anterior ─. El Clan de la Flor de Loto es la más poderosa organización que existe dentro y fuera de las fronteras del Japón. Y, debido al alto nivel que exige a sus guerreros, sólo recluta un aspirante por territorio, a lo sumo una treintena por generación. Pienso que, si ese hombre está aquí para una evaluación, no nos buscan a nosotros; sino al prometido.

─¡Bisabuela! ─protestó Xian Pu─. ¡Ranma jamás aceptará ir con ellos!

─No le pedirán permiso, supongo ─dijo Khu Lon; y, por un instante, su voz reflejó toda la edad que en realidad tenía. Estaba cansada de tanto disparate y reconoció, para sí misma, que no tenía ya fuerzas para luchar contra el destino.

─¿Qué? ─la sorpresa tiñó la voz de la joven, mezclada con una angustia que no intentó disimular.

Sin dejar de observar en la dirección en la cual había desaparecido el guerrero, Khu Lon respondió a su bisnieta favorita con la gravedad y la derrota dibujadas en cada rasgo de su rostro:

─La Flor de Loto posee una tradición inquebrantable de éxito y no se caracteriza precisamente por su métodos civilizados. Es una lástima que no hayas conseguido que él engendrara un hijo en ti, porque ahora ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad ─la anciana guardó silencio no bien pronunció las palabras. Sus pensamientos concentrados en sopesar las posibilidades de supervivencia de los suyos. No había contado con eso en ningún momento, y ese había sido un error de juicio muy grave. Ahora no había ya nada qué hacer: sus esperanzas agonizaban conforme los pasos del hombre se acercaban a su destino.

Ranma no tenía la experiencia necesaria para enfrentar al emisario en una batalla de vida o muerte sin arriesgar a sus seres queridos, sobre todo a la joven que se había convertido en el permanente dolor de cabeza de Khu Lon. La anciana se preguntó si Akane sería una sorpresa para el Clan de la Flor de Loto; pero enseguida comprendió lo inútil de su pregunta al comprender que a ellos no les interesaría en lo más mínimo el asunto.

Si el Clan de la Flor de Loto estaba ahí para reclutar a un nuevo discípulo, lo harían sin mayor problema, y sin importar los medios que tuvieran que emplear. Que el destino y los dioses se apiadaran de Ranma Saotome.

─¿Cómo es que saben de Ranma? ─inquirió la guerrera más joven; confundida.

─La batalla en los manantiales no fue cosa corriente, Xian Pu ─respondió la anciana; mirándola con expresión acusadora ─. Era el primer combate de Ranma a ese nivel y, obviamente, el prometido no pudo, ni intentó siquiera, controlar a voluntad su emisión de energía.

─Pero no hubo más testigos de lo sucedido que nosotros ─protestó Xian Pu, con aire reflexivo─. Además, los manantiales se encuentran en nuestro territorio ¿no? ¿Cómo es que ellos se enteraron de la pelea? No lo entiendo.

─En realidad, pienso que todo se trata de una desafortunada coincidencia; como las que abundan en la vida del prometido. La única explicación posible es que algún discípulo de La Flor de Loto tuvo que estar ahí.

─No lo entiendo ─recalcó Xian Pu, aún pensativa─: han pasado más de tres años desde entonces ¿Porqué no llegaron antes?

─Pienso que el emisario ha demorado su aparición porque han estado evaluando su verdadera capacidad. Ha sido mala cosa que ustedes hayan continuado provocándolo; aunque debo agradecerle al prometido el haberlos entrenado de una forma que para mí es imposible. Con esa pelea Ranma consiguió un poder equivalente a ochenta años de entrenamiento con los máximos maestros que, aún ahora, le cuesta trabajo mantener bajo control.

Xian Pu observó a Khu Lon con la sorpresa reflejada en el semblante. Jamás habría creído tal cosa si su bisabuela no la hubiera mencionado. En ese momento entendió el porqué, durante esos tres años, Ranma no había sido el mismo en absoluto.

Después de la batalla en los manantiales y, tras la fallida boda, en la cual ella, Ukyo y los demás se empeñaron en arruinarlo todo, Ranma no se había comportado de la manera usual. Apoyado por Akane, para sorpresa de todos, el muchacho no sólo había renunciado a tomar represalias contra ellos sino que, habiendo asumido la tarea de ayudar a la reconstrucción del dojo Tendo, les había solicitado su colaboración para tal empresa; iniciando, con esta acción, una especie de tregua que se había prolongado por más de tres años.

Por supuesto que Ranma todavía libraba los combates de rutina, pero siempre se aseguraba de mantener el hogar de los Tendo a salvo de un nuevo desastre; incluso aceptaba los retos más importantes antes de que el contrincante pudiera averiguar siquiera el nombre del dojo que protegía. Su obsesión por la seguridad de la joven y el resto de la familia había pasado a ser la prioridad de su vida, para asombro de todos, excepto de Khu Lon, quien, con la sabiduría que la caracterizaba, identificó con certeza que el comportamiento de Ranma iba más allá de una obsesión y se traducía en la aceptación tácita del compromiso con la joven Tendo. Sencillamente, ahora Akane y los Tendo eran la familia de Ranma y él se encargaba de velar por su seguridad.

Sin embargo, la verdad aún estaba lejos de salir a la luz, puesto que el resto de los interesados, encontró sus propias explicaciones a la nueva situación: Ukyo, por ejemplo, había considerado el proceder de Ranma como una manera de expresar su decisión de alejarse de los Tendo y liberarse del compromiso con Akane saldando cualquier deuda con ellos; mientras que Xian Pu lo tomó como un intento de negociación que la obligaba a prolongar la guerra concentrándose en Ranma y dejando a Akane fuera de la contienda. Mu Tsu, por su parte, consideró tal situación desde la lógica de lo atestiguado durante la batalla en los manantiales y, relegando momentáneamente al olvido su lucha por la mano de Xian Pu, se concentró en entrenar seriamente con Saotome, en busca de un mejor nivel de combate.

Por supuesto que aún persistía la lucha de las prometidas por obtener de Ranma una proposición de matrimonio; aunque esta únicamente se daba entre Ukyo y Xian Pu, que ahora estaban realmente en bandos contrarios y sin posibilidad de reconciliación gracias a ser las únicas rivales, puesto que Akane había dejado muy claro que a ella no le interesaba participar del reto, y Kodachi, manipulada por su hermano para sorpresa de todos, había volado con destino a Europa, dispuesta a convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de gimnasia y a aprender cómo ser la mejor esposa para su querido Ranma-sama.

No obstante la reorganización de las fuerzas, Xian Pu tenía que admitir, a regañadientes, que ni ella ni Ukyo habían conseguido avances notables con Ranma, quien ahora estaba cercano a cumplir los veintidós. Éste se había mudado a casa de su madre dos años atrás, pero continuaba frecuentando a los Tendo y nada indicaba que fuera a dejar de hacerlo; pese a que su relación con Akane sufría, de cuando en cuando, alguno que otro descalabro.

Al recordar el detalle, Xian Pu contuvo un suspiro de exasperación. Siempre que pensaba en esos dos tenía deseos de ponerse a gritar de frustración, y no era para menos; puesto que, tanto Ranma como Akane continuaban montados en sus trece y no daban trazas de estar dispuestos a cambiar de opinión. Ella lo había intentado todo, por seguro; pero ninguna treta había funcionado con Ranma. Y Ukyo tampoco podía cantar victoria, puesto que apenas habían transcurrido seis meses desde que Ranma, aconsejado por Akane, reanudó sus visitas al restaurante; mismas que debieron su suspensión a la participación de Ukyo en el desastre de la boda.

Ranma había cambiado; concluyó Xian Pu después de sus breves remembranzas. Y, lamentablemente, ese cambio había llegado demasiado tarde, porque ahora como nunca, corría peligro de perder todo cuanto le importaba.

─¿Qué pasará con Ranma? ─preguntó Xian Pu; presa de una angustia que, desconocía, podía sentir. Las palabras de su abuela respecto a su propio futuro dejadas de lado por el momento.

─Eso dependerá de qué tan pronto acepte su destino, supongo ─dijo Khu Lon con inusual tristeza en la voz; anticipando, por seguro, que el muchacho no sería una presa fácil.

─¡Hay qué hacer algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! ─suplicó Xian Pu─. No podemos permitirles tomar a alguien que pertenece a Joketsuzoku.

─Me temo, querida bisnieta, que no hay nada que podamos hacer ─dijo la anciana, su voz firme y resuelta, su mirada clavada en los ojos de Xian Pu, preparándola para la noticia que cambiaría su vida y la de ella; la de Mu Tsu, incluso.

─Pero ¿Porqué no? ─fue la esperada pregunta; dicha con impaciencia y algo de recelo. La joven había percibido el cambio en el semblante de la anciana y sintió un escalofrío de anticipación. Khu Lon sabía algo que ella no, por seguro; y ese algo no era nada bueno.

─El mensaje estaba firmado con sangre, Xian Pu: la sangre de Lu.

Xian Pu se permitió asimilar la noticia, sintiendo cómo el frío invadía su corazón, percibiendo, hasta ese momento, el inmenso dolor que dominaba a la anciana junto a ella: un mensaje escrito en sangre siempre significaba la muerte del emisor.

La joven recordó a la guardiana más renombrada de Joketsuzoku; una experimentada maestra con un talento superior incluso al de Khu Lon, y que tenía por lo menos la tercera parte de años que ésta. Lu era considerada una bendición especial para la tribu y ninguna guerrera hubiera aspirado jamás a conseguir un nivel semejante al de ella. Tal cosa era imposible.

─¿Lu está...?

─Muerta. Xian Pu ─confirmó Khu Lon, con toda la gravedad que la noticia requería: luego, como sabía que Xian Pu le preguntaría al respecto, continuó explicando─: El emisario llegó a la aldea para efectuar la probación, porque, según explicó, el Daimyo tenía noticias confiables sobre la existencia de un guerrero con el talento necesario para ser incorporado al Clan. Obviamente, Lu es la guerrera más poderosa de los nuestros...o lo era. Tal parece que, durante el combate, el emisario utilizó el nivel exacto que el guerrero de los manantiales requería, y Lu no resistió; así las cosas, fue necesario que el consejo explicara las circunstancias por las cuales el mejor guerrero de la tribu aún no forma parte de ella.

Khu Lon no miró a Xian Pu, pero ésta sintió todo el peso de su silenciosa acusación sobre las espaldas. Para su sorpresa, la anciana dijo a continuación:

─¿Comprendes ahora porqué elegí que siguieras el camino del matrimonio en vez del combate a muerte? Jamás habrías conseguido eliminar a Ranma en su forma femenina, Xian Pu. Y ahora también has perdido cualquier opción para conseguirlo como esposo. Es una pena que hayamos llegado hasta Japón sin descubrir el secreto del prometido. Si hubiéramos conocido antes su condición masculina, quizá los destinos de Ranma y Akane jamás se hubieran cruzado; y la historia de todos nosotros habría sido muy diferente.

─Lo dices como si...

─Lo digo tal y como sé que habría ocurrido ─asentó Khu Lon con sequedad. Renuente a aceptar su propia derrota.

─¿Crees que Akane está en peligro? ─preguntó Xian Pu, estudiando cada detalle del rostro de su bisabuela, quien continuaba mirando hacia los edificios del frente, con expresión desolada.

─No lo sé ─respondió la anciana con cierta tristeza─. Aunque espero, por la salud mental de Ranma y la supervivencia del Clan de la Flor de Loto como tal, que la chica Tendo no sufra ninguna amenaza esta vez.

─Bisabuela...

─Ranma es uno de los mejores guerreros de esta generación, Xian Pu; pero ni yo misma sé en qué pueda convertirse si le es quitada la razón que ha escogido para vivir. Espero que el prometido comprenda a qué se enfrenta antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

─¡Tenemos que avisarle!─exclamó Xian Pu─. Tiene que saber que...

─¡Suficiente, Xian Pu! ─interrumpió bruscamente la anciana matriarca─. Tienes prohibido acercarte a Ranma o algún miembro de su familia de ahora en adelante.

─¡Eso jamás! ¡Tengo que honrar el juramento que hice al consejo o no podremos regresar a la aldea nunca!

─¡Chiquilla estúpida! ─Khu Lon perdió la paciencia y asestó un fuerte golpe de energía contra el plexo solar de la joven, enviándola varios metros hacia atrás. Xian Pu aterrizó sobre la acera, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el tejado, su mirada más confundida que nunca al percatarse de la ira de Khu Lon.

─Bisabuela... ─la palabra apenas si fue audible, pronunciada con incredulidad. Khu Lon jamás había utilizado tal magnitud de poder en ella.

─¿No lo has entendido, pequeña? ─inquirió Khu Lon con tono lastimosamente suave, mirándola con tristeza infinita─: aunque consiguieras convertirlo en tu esposo, tu destino y el mío están sellados. Ya no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de volver a formar parte de la tribu.

─¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

─Escúchame, Xian Pu ─comenzó a explicar Khu Lon, con calma─. La verdad es que el exilio es lo mejor que pudo ocurrirnos. Eres la mejor guerrera de mi familia y sólo tuve una opción para salvar tu vida: arrastrarte hasta Japón, a la caza de una oportunidad que nunca existió.

El anuncio impactó a Xian Pu tal y como debía ser. Ella miró a la anciana con la incredulidad y la duda reflejada en cada chispa violeta de sus ojos. Las palabras no salieron de sus labios, pero Khu Lon comprendió que le pedía una explicación. Ella resentía con todo su ser tener que revelarle la verdad; pero no tenía opción.

─Las leyes son sagradas, tú bien lo sabes; especialmente las leyes guerreras ─la matriarca miró fijamente a la joven, asegurándose de tener toda su atención─. El beso de la muerte te condenó desde el principio, puesto que, al sentenciar bajo juramento de muerte a tu esposo, un guerrero por añadidura, debías pagar con tu vida tal acción.

─Pero Ranma es hombre. El beso de la muerte no tiene validez en él.

─También es mujer, Xian Pu ─repuso Khu Lon con tristeza─; aunque su condición sea producto de una maldición; juraste matarlo y acabaste así con cualquier posibilidad de regresar a Joketsuzoku en tanto no cumplas esa promesa. Y si pudieras cumplirla, cosa que bien sabes no es posible, tendrías que ser sometida a juicio por el asesinato de tu esposo.

─No es verdad, no es verdad ─murmuró Xian Pu, como si de un mantra se tratara; su mirada vagó por el vecindario, mientras intentaba con desesperación aclarar su mente para obtener alguna idea coherente, cualquiera que esta fuese.

─Cuando saliste de Joketsuzoku la primera vez confié en que cumplirías el juramento sin mayor problema; pero luego regresaste derrotada, y fue una verdadera suerte encontrarte justo en el camino de la aldea y saber lo que había pasado antes que ninguno. Me inventé en ese momento el viaje de entrenamiento a los manantiales para tener tiempo de pensar en un plan para salvarte; sin embargo, alguien escuchó cuando me contabas lo ocurrido durante tu misión y eso acabó con cualquier esperanza; pude saberlo porque decidí regresar a la aldea durante la noche, mientras tú dormías, para sustraer mis pertenencias y escuché, por casualidad, los vergonzosos planes de una de las consejeras respecto a ti. Fue la noche anterior al día en que caíste en el manantial del gato ahogado.

Los ojos violeta se abrieron con asombro. Por un instante Xian Pu pareció a punto de desmayarse cuando la comprensión de ese episodio de su vida la golpeó de lleno.

─¡Tú...!

─Tenía que asegurarme de que poseías una habilidad efectiva para escapar, si llegabas a necesitarla. No creía poder evadir siempre al grupo de rastreadoras que el consejo envió tras nosotros y mi única esperanza era cruzar los límites del territorio lo más pronto posible. Fue por eso que te envié con Ranma en esa ocasión, en tu forma de gato: de esa manera gané tiempo y pude despistar a las guerreras hasta que conseguí viajar hasta aquí. El mar es el límite para la justicia Joketsuzoka.

─Pero tú...

─Esperaba que te casaras pronto y que tu vida continuara aquí, en Japón, al lado del que sería tu esposo; sin embargo, no conocía a Akane Tendo y tú tampoco la mencionaste al revelarme el fracaso de tu misión. Al verla junto a Ranma, tuve la certeza de que él jamás sería tu esposo; pero todavía creí que, con un poco de suerte y mucha de mi ayuda, podrías conseguir un hijo de Ranma o conocer a alguien más y comenzar desde cero a construir una nueva vida en este territorio.

─Pero ¿Y mi padre? ¿Rin Rin y Ran Ran? ¿Mu Tsu...? ─comenzó a decir Xian Pu. Intentando armar el rompecabezas que acababa de arrojarle la anciana.

─Sabes perfectamente que los miembros de la tribu pueden realizar salidas al exterior de vez en cuando, y que las leyes sólo son válidas en nuestro territorio. Tu padre deseaba comprobar por sí mismo que estabas bien: él estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión. Tus primas son un par de cabezas duras que prometieron continuar la tradición guerrera de nuestra familia en tu lugar y necesitaban de unas cuántas técnicas que yo podía enseñarles, así que se pasaron casualmente por aquí y, como agradecimiento, intentaron ayudarte con el asunto del prometido...

─Aunque sabían perfectamente que tal cosa era una farsa ─concluyó Xian Pu, sin emoción. Lo único que quería era llorar; pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para que las lágrimas fluyeran.

─Respecto a Mu Tsu... ─Khu Lon comenzó a hablar, pero la voz del aludido, justo tras ella, se escuchó, fuerte y clara.

─Yo le explicaré Khu Lon; si usted me lo permite.

La anciana dedicó una última mirada a la joven y, con un encogimiento de hombros, que más evidenciaba resignación que otra cosa, se alejó saltando entre los edificios.


End file.
